Scrabble z dziewczynami
Ostatnio wpadły do mnie dwie koleżanki. Popiliśmy jakieś piwo i one powiedziały, że chcą zagrać w grę. No to ja sobie myślę, że srał pies konsolę, czy komputer, pobawmy się w coś prawdziwego. Też trzeba się dziewczynom pokazać od jak najlepszej strony. No i tak sobie szybko przesuwam w głowie co tam na strychu mi zostało ze starych gier planszowych, tak żeby się z laseczkami trochę fajnie pobawić… warcaby, twister, zgadnij kto to, operacja, szachy, karty, euro-biznes, Scrabble, magiczny miecz (ta podróbka magii i miecza, w sumie fajna gra, ale nie… bo to długo się gra i będzie zamuła). – Dobra dziewczyny. Macie do wyboru tak: Szachy, twistera i Scrabble. – Hehe, w szachy to my nie umiemy, to odpadają z miejsca hihi. – ulga, bo ja też słabo – zagrajmy w Twistera, będzie super! No to hehe, idę na strych a tamte dwie już się cieszą. Idę po kolejnych schodach i z każdym stopniem czuję jak wygrywam życie. Wypinam klatę, uśmiecham się od ucha do ucha, marszczę brodę i czoło i sam przytakuję sobie z uznaniem. „Jesteś mistrzem, dziś wygrasz”. Wchodzę na strych, szperam chwilę w kufrach… gdzie to jest… mija kilka chwil. – Hej dziewczynyyyyy! Nie mogę znaleźć nigdzie tego Twistera to przyniosę Scrabble! Coś tam odpowiedziały, ale nie słyszałem. W każdym razie biorę pudełko z grą i schodzę na dół. – No to co? Gramy? Będzie śmiesznie, mówię Wam. – i tutaj zaczyna się mój szczwany plan względem laseczek – umawiamy się, że można pisać wszystkie sprośne słowa. – Hihihi, jak tak to super, no to grajmy. Wiecie, no nie mogłem z nimi tak po prostu wygrać, to by było słabe. Początek rozgrywki był spokojny. Musiałem zrobić na nich dobre wrażenie, ale nie mogłem przesadzać. Wszystko szło jak po sznurku. Dziewczyny przerzuciły się na wino, wymieniały się literkami, a ja siedziałem skupiony i ogarniałem sytuację. Muszą w końcu poznać lepszą stronę mojej natury. Co miałem zrobić, miałem nad nimi przewagę i mógłbym im dać tak po prostu wygrać, ale to by było takie słabe. Na planszy było już kilka słów. Od początku PENIS krzyżował się ze słowem STULEJKA (ja układałem, wiadomo). Stulejka leżała przy DUPIE, itd… W sumie same mało punktowane i stawka była wyrównana, ale musiałem trochę majstrować przy punktacji, żeby nie wyjść za bardzo na prowadzenie. Dziewczyny się bawią, wino im smakuje a ja dalej analiza planszy. Zaczęły mi przychodzić polskie znaczki i układałem już sobie strategię z premiowanymi, żeby nie dowalić jakiejś maniany. Pewnie sobie myślą, że jestem fajny chłopak, gadka się klei, a cały czas mam planszę pod kontrolą. Szybka analiza, w woreczku zostało kilkanaście liter. Rzut oka na punktację, patrzę w swoje literki, wiem mniej więcej jakie im zostały i zaczynam jazdę. Teraz będą mnie podziwiać. Walę na środkowej górnej potrójnej słownej CHĘDOŻ. 18pkt x3 to jest 54pkt. Pełne skupienie. Jedna dokłada MI i robi DUPAMI, druga do CHUJ dokłada A, więc chujnia po całości, a ja wtedy dopierdalam im WYchędożYĆ i znowu potrójna słowna 28 x3 to jest kuźwa 84 punkciki na moje konto. JEB. Laski oniemiałe, kopary pod stołem a ja się dopiero rozkręcam. Grzmotnąłem kilka wysoko punktowanych słówek na premiach, a na sam koniec do mojej turbo analizy doszło trochę farta i klocki dobrze poszły, więc krzyczę do nich „ŻRYJCIE TO!” zajebałem na potrójną słowną ŁECHTACZ wypierdalając wszystkie 7 liter, Ł na potrójnej literowej więc 60pkt i dodatkowo premia 50 kurwa punktów za wysranie wszystkich klocków. FUCK YEAH! Literki się skończyły, więc odjąłem dziewczynom punkty za te, które im zostały. Laskom gały wyszły na wierzch, no już nic kurwa, nic nie mogły powiedzieć, zostały doszczętnie rozpierdolone, ponad kurwa 300 punktów w ostatnich 5 ruchach. Miałem w sumie 370, a każda z nich pożal się Boże 60 marnych gówno-punkcików. Rozniosłem je jak małe bure suki. ROZ-PIER-DO-LI-ŁEM totalnie! Siedziałem rozwalony na krześle. Z zadowoleniem zerkałem na punktację patrząc na dziewczyny jak się ubierają. Nawet mi ich nie żal, głupie cipy. „Idźcie poczytać jakieś słowniki, hehehe i wróćcie jutro” – rzucam im na wyjściu. Mistrz. Mówiłem, że dziś wygrywam. Hehehe. Laski zawsze przegrywają ze mną w Scrabble. ZAWSZE. xDDD Spakowałem grę i triumfalnie pomaszerowałem odłożyć je na strych. Twister leżał na pierwszym regale z lewej. Na drugiej półce od dołu. Dokładnie tam gdzie go zostawiłem godzinę temu. xDDDDD Kategoria:Pasta